


the end of the fucking world

by thegreengirlslovinggirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Biological Weapons, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Science, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreengirlslovinggirl/pseuds/thegreengirlslovinggirl
Summary: в 2020-м году произошла утечка биологического оружия, и по земле распространился вирус, превращающий людей в живых мертвецов. айникки вяйнямейнен, живущая одна в чужой стране уже как 10 лет, пытается нагрести себе на существование, пока однажды глава местного врачебного отделения сай-тек не обращается к ней с предложением...
Relationships: Female Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia), Female Finland/Female Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

В тот день я опять проснулась под бодрое "Доброе утро, Выжившие! С вами радиостанция "Луч надежды"! Сегодня 23 апреля 2030-го года... ", что доносилось из моего старенького радио, и под взбудораженное лаяние моей самоедской лайки Ханы. 

Честно говоря, то утро не было для меня добрым, как и все предыдущие.   
В последние недели я была на мели, потому мне буквально приходилось жрать что попало и бегать по всяким унизительным поручениям, чтобы наскрести себе денег хотя бы на бутылку чистой воды. Мало того, мне нужно было кормить еще и Хану. Все её изысканные, проверенные сотнями ветеринаров корма остались в прошлом, теперь мы вдоем ели крыс. Я — жареных, а она — сырых. 

Власть в нашем городе теперь полностью принадлежала этим уродам в касках, с тех пор как пару лет назад ученые отчаялись и объявили, что разработка вакцины займет десятки лет, мол, так и так, дорогие, кадровый состав резко озомбировался, лечить вас пока некому. Людей, что не были еще пока заражены, изолировали в поселениях. Оные представляли из себя обустроенные наспех маленькие города, которые можно было напрочь замотать колючей проволокой по периметру и обставить баррикадами. "Чтобы ни одна тварь не вышла и не зашла!" — так они говорили. 

Кстати, именно поэтому в какой-то момент, в городе начал процветать черный рынок, где торговали всем подряд, и ты мог найти там что угодно — зубные щетки, консервы, патроны для своей старенькой винтовки, или даже раба. Именно там я находила себе работу долгое время. Несмотря на то, что я зарекомендовала себя отличной снайперкой, люди редко просили меня отстрелить голову неугодному чуваку с соседнего подпольного ларька (а жаль!). Большую часть времени я: собирала ягоды, охраняла чей-то сарай с марихуаной, отбивалась от мудаков (не буду я тебе сосать, Йон!) и чистила чью-то картошку.   
То есть, как я уже сказала, я была на мели и жрать мне было нечего. 

— Хана, ну что ты... — лаяние моей верной четвероногой подруги было непрерывным и громким, потому мне пришлось кое-как встать с матраса, одеться наспех — я спала в одном нижнем белье — и пойти наружу. 

Снаружи я обнаружила не только свою собаку, но и — внезапно — Матильду Кёллер, одну из руководительниц военного подразделения сай-тек, занимавшемся разработкой вакцины и обеспечением безопасности населения.

— Здра-асте... — Я удивленно остановилась около входа, Хана, весело виляя хвостом, подбежала ко мне и весело загавкала. Матильда проводила мою собаку влюбленным взглядом, а потом подняла глаза на меня и коротко оглядела. Меня тут же охватила злость: она стояла передо мной в идеально чистом, отглаженном черном костюме, какой носили военные в будни, накрахмаленные рукава выглядывали из-под рукавов пиджака, а фуражка Матильды, красующаяся на пышных волосах той, парадно поблескивала на солнце, в то время как я была вся опухшая и красная после сна, стояла перед ней в грязной, неприлично протертой одежде, которую я уже давненько не стирала. 

— Айникки, верно? — Я кивнула, — Можно я зайду к тебе? Не нужно, чтобы меня кто-то увидел, — она подмигнула мне, словно я была ее хорошей подругой. 

Я, до сих пор ничего не понимающая, лишь коротко кивнула и отошла от входа в машину, давая Матильде зайти первой. 

Я жила в старом фольксвагене, в одной из тех самых машин, в которых раньше разъезжали хиппи. Снаружи фургон был зеленого цвета, а внутри — приятного коричневого. Еще внутри был синий диванчик, на котором я обычно спала, сидение около водителя, развернутое в салон, ящик на замке с моим оружием, и лежащий на полу коврик, на котором обожала валяться Хана. И тут, и там валялись мои вещи, так как в последнее время мне даже не особо хотелось делать уборку. 

— У меня бардак тут, я не ждала гостей... — я подождала, пока Матильда зайдет внутрь, и вошла следом, а потом закрыла за собой дверь.   
Мы сели подруга на против подруги. 

— Что-то случилось? 

— Айникки, ты ведь хорошая снайперка, верно? — после этой ее реплики я замерла: власти не должны были об этом знать, — Не бойся, тебя никто не собирается арестовывать... Наоборот. 

— У тебя, вроде как, сейчас плохие времена. Не хочешь подзаработать? 

Я недоуменно посмотрела на нее. Чего она хотела? 

— Есть одна девчушка... Ее нужно доставить в Норвегию к одному человеку. Нам нужен сопровождающий, хорошо управляющийся с пушками. 

— Но ты военная... Разве у вас недостаточно людей, хорошо обращающихся с пушками? — язвительно спросила я, а потом прикусила язык — черт знает, на что была способна эта дамочка, если разозлится.

— Ха-ха, ты права. Однако, я не могу послать кого-то из военных. Это секретная операция, знаешь ли. Ты будешь не одна, вовсе нет. Моя сестрица будет с тобой, правда вот она очень плохо разбирается в оружии — автомат от винтовки не отличит. В опасной ситуации, она может только... 

— Подожди, — я перебила её, шумно выдыхая и потирая виски пальцами. Я ничего не понимала, — Почему ты так уверена, что я соглашусь, м? Почему ты пришла именно ко мне, я тут не одна, кто имеет при себе пушку. И ты что, хочешь, чтобы я делала незаконную вещь? Это все так... Странно. 

Она откинулась на спинку сидения и молча смотрела на меня с полминуты. Под её ясным взглядом мне стало неуютно и я смутилась. 

— Ты же не отсюда, правда? Ты живёшь в Финляндии, в Оулу. Там же живут твои родители, но после катастрофы ты понятия не имеешь, что с ними. 

Я широко раскрыла глаза, шокированно глядя на нее; мои пальцы неосознанно сжали мою кофту, а в горле появился ком, отчего, когда я заговорила, голос мой был сиплый. 

— Откуда ты... Ты знаешь, что с ними? С ними все в порядке? 

— Нет, я не знаю. Но я могу узнать, если захочу. И если ты согласишься мне помочь, не задавая вопросов, на которые тебе не положено знать ответ. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это очень низко с твоей стороны шантажировать меня подобным образом? 

— Да, — просто ответила она, ухмыльнувшись, — и что? 

Я сжала зубы, то ли от злости, то ли для того, чтобы не заплакать.

— Каков твой ответ, Айникки? 

— Блять, хорошо, я согласна. Я в деле. Надеюсь, ты довольна. Надеюсь, ты позаботишься о том, чтобы нас не арестовали. 

— Умница, я в тебе и не сомневалась, — она довольно улыбнулась, — Вы выходите завтра, в пять утра. Приезжай к старому кинотеатру. Много вещей не бери, твое старье ни на что не годится. 

— "Приезжай"!? — я очень старательно пропустила мимо ушей ее снисходительное "умница", потому что бить самодовольных больших шишек — это такая себе затея. 

— Ты же в фургоне живешь. Используй его по назначению. 

Она открыла дверь фургона и вышла, оставляя меня одну. Хана запрыгнула на диван и улеглась рядом со мной, глядя на меня снизу вверх. Я вздохнула, закрыла глаза и обняла белую собаку.


	2. трое в фургоне, не считая собаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> поехали!!   
> слушайте инк спотс

Я никогда не была жаворонком — всегда ложилась поздно и просыпалась к обеду. Но в тот день я открыла глаза тогда, когда только начинало рассветать, и птицы еще не проснулись. Хана спала у меня в ногах и мирно сопела. 

Я встала, сходила в общественный душ — впервые за долгое время, я даже забыла, каково это — пахнуть душистым мылом, позавтракала — открыла последние консервы, что у меня были, часть съела сама, остальное оставила Хане. Потом прибралась, выкинула ненужные вещи, из-за чего мой рюкзак и вовсе опустел на половину, затем начала пытаться завести фольксваген. 

Машина долго не поддавалась моим манипуляциям, я от злости стукнула кулаком по капоту, и все сразу начало работать — фургон приятно загудел, когда я снова попыталась его завести, и было ясно, что он готов везти меня куда угодно. К тому времени Хана уже проснулась, и теперь бегала вокруг, забавно виляя хвостом, а по небу вовсю разливался ранжевый рассвет — тогда я поняла, что пора ехать. Я заставила себя оставить все дурные мысли позади, подбадриваемая Ханой, сидящей рядом на переднем сидении, и нажала на педаль "газа".

Город еще не проснулся, он тонул в утренней сонной неге, лишь патрули создавали шум — солдаты болтали и смеялись, уверенные, что их никто не слышит. Машина ехала тихо, что было мне на руку— я бы не смогла сейчас объяснить, куда еду и зачем, потому что я и сама того не знала. 

Наконец, я остановилась около старого кинотеатра сети Фильмстаден. Папа однажды брал меня в похожий, когда мы с ним были в Швеции во время моих летних каникул. Сюда уже долгое время никто не заглядывал, потому стены здания поросли густым зеленым плющом. Мне так даже больше нравилось. Я внезапно затосковала по тому времени, как мы с подругами ходили в местный Финнкино, запасаясь сладким попкорном, тающим на языке, и колой. Подумать только, это было очень давно — лет одиннадцать назад. 

Матильда с её спутницами объявилась спустя минут пятнадцать. Она бодро шла впереди — видимо, заметила меня сразу же, оттого и спешила. Сзади шли высокая девушка в очках, примерно моего возраста, и девочка, лет десяти.   
Я открыла фургон и прислонилась к капоту, стараясь выглядеть увереннее. 

— Айни-икки, доброе утро! — она говорила очень громко, будто не боялась, что нас кто-то заметит. Её спутницы, вероятно, тоже об этом взволновались, потому высокая девушка предупредительно положила руку на плечо Матильды, — Выглядишь неважно, плохо спалось? 

— Д-доброе, — я смущенно отвела взгляд, — Представишь своих спутниц? 

— Ха! Знакомься, это Астрид, моя сестрица. Взгляд у нее грозный, но поверь, так она душка! — она потрепала высокую девушку по волосам, тут же удостаиваясь угрюмого взгляда, — и наша кроха Полли. 

— Здравствуй, — бросила Астрид. Кажется, она не была хороша в выражении эмоций, но когда посмотрела на меня, ее взгляд перестал быть хмурым. Впрочем, я все равно чувствовала себя неловко. 

— Привет! Ты Ан.. А... Ай... — у Полли отчетливо прослеживался чопорный британский акцент. Её попытки выговорить мое имя рассмешили меня, — Айно, меня так зовут.   
— Хорошо, Айно! — девочка с виду была беспечной и беззаботной, однако, я заметила, что левая ее рука была ампутирована по плечо. Возможно, Полли была не так проста, как мне сначала показалось? 

— Твой фургон очень красивый! Можно я посмотрю, что внутри? — я кивнула, и она сразу же залезла в машину; девчушка была безмерно удивлена и — я серьёзно — я не могла заставить себя перестать улыбаться. Кроме того, Полли успела обнаружить спящую Хану, и теперь мило с ней разговаривала, отчего обе были счастливы, что было очень необычно, так как раньше Хана плохо реагировала на незнакомцев. 

— Так вот. Куда мы едем? — я снова повернулась к Матильде. 

— А, — Матильда лишь отмахнулась от меня, — Астрид тебе все расскажет, у нее есть карта и все ориентиры, — я уже начинала злиться на неё, хотя и понимала, что в данном случае я просто выполняла роль охранницы. Ну серьезно, почему нельзя было сразу сказать? 

— Все, надо кончать чесать языками. Дело не ждет, — Келлер нахмурилась, взглянула на меня, и потом взволнованно сняла с плеча блестящую, новую снайперскую винтовку, — Я уверена, ты найдешь применение этой малышке. 

— Ч-что? Это мне? — я взяла винтовку дрожащими руками, аккуратно, словно брала ребенка, и крепко прижала к груди, боясь уронить, — Тебе. Пожалуйста, позаботься о моей сестре и о Полли, — Я поставила винтовку в фургон и серьезно кивнула. 

— Айникки, ты не подождешь нас в машине? — Астрид посмотрела на меня, и я сначала не поняла, чего она хочет. Потом только до меня дошло, что Астрид и Матильда были сёстрами, и что им нужно было попрощаться, и все такое, потому я послушно кивнула и села за руль, затем завела машину и начала настраивать радио. 

Краем глаза я видела, как девушки обнялись и что-то сказали подруга подруге, отчего мне стало очень тоскливо. Черт, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы меня кто-то тоже так обнял. "Так, Айно, соберись", подумала я, и постаралась отвлечь себя нахождением нужной волны. 

Спустя минуты, Астрид, наконец, села в машину, на переднее сидение, предварительно кинув в салон свой огромный рюкзак, рядом со мной, а Полли закрыла фургон. Старенькое радио играло departure, от, вроде бы, daughter. 

— Смотри, — Астрид показала мне карту, пальцем провела по намеченным красным маршруту, — мы около Уппсалы, нам нужно в... Арвику, для начала... Едем на север. 

Я кивнула, нажала на педаль газа, и мы поехали. Я уже почти не волновалась — у Астрид была аура спокойствия и надежности. 

Уже почти рассвело, и мы поспешили покинуть город до того, как все окончательно проснутся.


	3. у бьорна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( надеюсь, хорошая глава

— Но почему нам нужно именно в Норвегию? — спустя часы езды Астрид настояла на том, чтобы я отдохнула, потому теперь она вела машину, а я сидела рядом (переднее кресло мы для удобства развернули, так, что я сидела лицом к лобовому стеклу). Радио играло старую песню от инк спотс, снаружи шел дождь, и звук капель, стучащих по машине, усыплял.   
Полли сидела сзади и читала какую-то книгу, кажется, это были сказки Андерсона. Она уже окончательно сдружилась с Ханой, и та спала у нее на коленях вот уже часа два. 

Я вообще черт знает, как нас так легко выпустили из города. Скорее всего, это Матильда оказалась не пустомелей, и позаботилась о том, чтобы к нам не было никаких вопросов. Ну или это Астрид спугнула постовых своим взглядом.

— Хм, — Астрид взглянула на меня, колеблясь. Видно, ей было наказано ничего мне не рассказывать, но она всё-таки раскололась, — У Матильды там живет ее подруга, которая до сих пор занимается изобретением вакцины. Я только знаю, что это незаконно, и что Полли может помочь ей в разработке, учитывая то, — девушка заговорила тише, — что с ней случилось. 

— А что с ней случилось? — так же тихо спросила я, и Астрид покачала головой. Кажется, это была история для другого раза. 

— Смотрите, там какое-то здание! — мы обе вздрогнули от громкого возгласа Полли, которая прижалась к окну, разглядывая что-то. Действительно, за поворотом, который мы чуть не проехали, стояла маленькая заправка с прилегающей к ней закусочной. Астрид притормозила.

— Полли, послушай, она, наверное, заброшенная. 

— Но Астрид! Там горит свет! Значит, там есть люди! Нужно посмотреть, что там! 

Мы с Астрид переглянулись, девушка явно не была в восторге от находки, и потому вопросительно посмотрела на меня, ожидая моего мнения. 

— Полли права, — медленно произнесла я, — и нам не помешает запастись бензином. Я слышала, что есть государственные заправки, которые помогают людям топливом, чтобы те могли добраться до ближайшего поселения. Может, это одна из них? 

— Но что если нет? 

— Я така-аая голодная, — Полли расстроенно посмотрела на шведку, — И мне так надоели эти консервы... Вдруг у них есть нормальная еда? 

Астрид нахмурилась, взглянув сначала на меня, а потом на Полли. Это был очень суровый взгляд, и если я испуганно замерла, то Полли сердито посмотрела в ответ. Видно, она обожала спорить со взрослыми, и даже Астрид не могла ее приструнить. 

— Ладно. Может, там действительно есть что-то полезное, — шведка вновь взялась за руль, заставляя машину чуть отъехать назад, а потом свернуть в сторону заправки. 

Закусочная называлась "У Бьорна", и, если честно, я думала, что внутри мы увидим какого-нибудь огромного доброго мужичка с бородой, с именем Бьорн. Ну или без бороды. Ну или не очень-то и доброго.   
Однако, когда мы вошли, там была лишь маленькая улыбчивая женщина, темноволосая — хм, очевидно, не шведка — сидевшая за прилавком.   
В помещении играло радио, настроенное на частоту "Луча надежды", тут и там стояли деревянные столики, готовые к тому, чтобы за ними ели, пили и разговаривали, будто здесь бывало так много посетителей. На мгновение мне даже показалось, что сейчас вовсе не апокалипсис, и что сейчас приедут еще машины, и все будут болтать, пока хозяйка кафе колдует над кофе, обсуждать новости и цены на бензин. Серьезно. Это было очень милое место. Еще издалека мы услышали приятный запах стейка, и Полли не переставала канючить, что она хочет гигантский сэндвич прямо сейчас. 

— Добро пожаловать в закусочную "У Бьорна"! Пожалуйста, располагайтесь, и чувствуйте себя как дома. Вы первые за две недели, кто посетил нас. 

Астрид и Полли тут же сели за стол, и мне пришлось идти прямо к прилавку, делать заказ. Кажется, все социальные взаимодействия были возложены на меня в этом, хм, путешествии. 

— Спасибо, у вас здесь очень уютно, — мне вообще было очень нелегко разговаривать на шведском, но что я могла поделать? — мы бы хотели заправить машину и перекусить. Что у вас есть в меню? 

— Хорошо, — Женщина деловито вбила цену в старую кассу, и я клянусь, я таких не видела с самого раннего детства, — В меню у нас сегодня сэндвич с…говядиной, картофель с говядиной, суп с говядиной, и... Извините, кроме говядины больше ничего нет, — она смутилась, — еще есть веганское меню, но вряд ли оно вам будет интересно. 

— Что ж, это тоже не мало, — я вежливо улыбнулась. Я слышала, как Полли хихикнула, и я была уверена, что Астрид сейчас смотрела на нее очень строго, — Тогда пожалуйста, дайте три порции картофеля с говядиной и три сэндвича с собой. 

"I don't want to set the world on fire"

Я села за стол и смущенно улыбнулась спутницам. Мы молчали какое-то время — я и Астрид все не решались заговорить, а Полли за нами наблюдала, тихо посмеиваясь.   
И я клянусь, только я хотела сказать что-то, послышалось громкое гавканье Ханы, очень тревожное, от чего я вздрогнула, и оно все не прекращалось. На меня посмотрели все, я посмотрела в сторону двери на улицу, и я почувствовала себя еще более смущенной чем раньше.   
— Ох, эта дурная собака, иногда она ведет себя неподобающе. Видно, птицу увидела, или белку, — я расстроенно посмотрела на спутниц, — сейчас, я ее уйму. Заодно и машину заправлю. 

"I just want to start the flame in your heart"

— Интересно, откуда у них мясо? — спросила Полли, пока я торопливо вставала из-за стола.   
— Наверное, с фермы. Пойдем мыть руки. 

Я вышла на улицу, сердитая.   
— Ну? И в чем дело? — Хана, до этого беспорядочно сновавшая вокруг, громко гавкая, вдруг подбежала ко мне и, рыча, схватила меня за джинсы зубами, пытаясь вести меня за собой, — Хана! Хана, отпусти! — я попыталась отцепить ее от себя, — Что на тебя нашло? Ау! Черт, я пойду за тобой, ладно? Что ты хочешь мне показать? Если это белка... 

Собака выпустила мою штанину из пасти и побежала куда-то, где находился черный вход в здание. Я пошла за ней, недовольно ворча.

— Серьезно? Ты привела меня к чертовой мусорке? Я думала, с поеданием помоев мы давно покончили. 

Если бы Хана была человеком, она, наверное, уже закатила бы глаза. Но так как она была очень хорошей девочкой, то встала на задние лапы и зубами подхватила что-то, что лежало в зеленом мусорном баке, и бросила это что-то прямо мне под ноги.   
— О боже, ты серьезно? Нашла кость? Обязательно было сообщать об этом мне? 

Но затем. 

Мои глаза расширились.

Огромная кость, лежавшая передо мной, — белая, со шмотками мяса на ней, точно не принадлежала корове или любому другому животному. Уж я то знала. Я бросилась к баку и заглянула в него — там лежали и другие кости, в том числе и череп, совсем не коровий, и еще пустые упаковки из-под амитриптилина.   
Хана, довольная, посмотрела на меня взглядом победительницы. 

Следующие минуты прошли для меня как в тумане. Я, будучи в полном ужасе, побежала к фургону, кое-как нашла в своем рюкзаке маленький старый пистолет и зарядила его трясущимися руками, после чего ворвалась обратно в закусочную, сразу взяв женщину на кассе на прицел. 

Нашу еду уже принесли, и, слава богу, ни Астрид, ни Полли, к ней еще пока не успели притронуться, видимо, ждали меня. Увидев меня, девочка испуганно вскрикнула, а шведка недоуменно привстала со стула. 

— Ты! — я тут же сорвалась на крик, — Я вышибу тебе мозги! Я не шучу! Я знаю, что ты задумала, тварь! 

Женщина испуганно замерла, боясь сделать лишнее движение, и в ее глазах читался искренний страх и еще что-то, что я не смогла распознать, и я знала: она прекрасно поняла, почему я на нее так отреагировала. Астрид очень быстро оказалась рядом, и теперь крепко держала меня за руки, не давая мне осуществить задуманное. Оказалось, что она чертовски сильная. 

— Отпусти! Я убью это чудовище!! 

— Айно, что ты делаешь!? — кажется, Полли уже успела расплакаться, и это лишь усилило мое желание прикончить эту женщину. Меня злило, что из-за нее могла пострадать девочка, которую мне поручили оберегать, и Астрид тоже. Матильда бы прикончила меня за такое. 

— Айникки, — голос Астрид был ледяным и спокойным, — Подожди. Мы разберемся. Что тебе сделала эта фру? 

— О, она знает, поверь мне, — я гневно блеснула глазами, — И если она сейчас же не объяснится, мне придется устроить самосуд. 

— Пожалуйста, — женщина стремительно подняла руки вверх, видя, что Астрид держит меня, — Я все расскажу! Только пожалуйста, не стреляйте! 

Я недоверчиво фыркнула, но спустя момент все же опустила пушку — Астрид позволила мне пошевелиться, когда поняла, что я готова повременить со своими намерениями. 

— Пойдёмте, — женщина тяжело вздохнула и поплелась на кухню, и мы осторожно пошли следом, рядом-рядом.   
— Полли, — Астрид обернулась, — Иди в машину. 

Мы прошли сквозь кухню и попали в достаточно большую подсобку. Я сразу же пожалела, что вообще могла видеть и чувствовать. Запах там стоял ужасный, воняло гниью и разлагающейся плотью. На полу сидел человек, мужчина, прикованный к батарее, и, увидев нас, он глухо зарычал, истекая слюной. Вены на его теле были болезненно-фиолетовыми и вздувшимися, глаза были налиты кровью, его пальцы и щеки почти полностью сгнили, пожираемые червями.   
Я сделала шаг назад и врезалась в Астрид, которая тут же положила руку мне на плечо и крепко сжала его. 

— Бьорн, — нежно произнесла женщина, присев рядом с мужчиной. Тот, наполненный абсолютной злобой, попытался до нее дотянуться, но не смог, всего лишь забрызгал ее слюной — кандалы не пускали его, — Бьорн! Мой любимый... 

—Это было наше кафе, — она очевидно начала плакать, что заставило нас еще больше нахмуриться, — Он обожал им заниматься. Все было так хорошо... Мы помогали проходящим мимо путникам... До тех пор, как однажды те не обратились в зомби прямо у нас под носом… Оказалось, они прятали укусы все то время, что были у нас, —на ее глазах навернулись слезы, а руки ее сжались в кулаки, — Вот так они отблагодарили нас!!! 

— Он защищал меня. Принял удар на себя, когда эти твари напали на нас. Конечно же, он заразился. Конечно же... И за считанные дни он превратился в... В... И он не узнает меня больше... Мне приходится искать ему еду — он ест лишь мясо. Пришлось что-то придумать. Понимаете, — она обернулась ко мне, — мне пришлось это сделать. 

— Нет, не понимаю, — я прищурилась, крепче сжимая ствол. 

— Пришлось сделать что? Айникки, о чем идет речь? — голос шведки до сих пор был довольно спокойным, несмотря на то, что мы сейчас видели перед собой. 

— О чем, о чем! Она хотела скормить нас своему муженьку! Всех! Тебя, меня, Полли! Ты понимаешь? Астрид! — мне пришлось обернуться к ней, и когда я это сделала, то столкнулась с её взглядом — ледяным и яростным, — Хотела напичкать нас снотворным и убить! 

— Что-ж, — Она посмотрела сначала на меня, а потом мне за спину, и наконец произнесла, чуть погодя, — Думаю, тебе придется разрешить эту ситуацию. Пистолет ведь у тебя в руках. 

Теперь она тоже злилась. Ее лицо ничего не выражало, но я чувствовала, как трясутся еë руки. Мы с ней подумали об одном и том же. 

Услышав эти слова, женщина разрыдалась и упала на колени передо мной, хватаясь за мои штаны. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста... Не убивайте меня... Прошу... Мне жаль... Мне так жаль... 

Я отмахнулась от нее, как от назойливой мухи, шагнула вперед и, взглянув в безумные глаза зараженного, выстрелила ему в голову. Его мозги в ту же секунду растеклись по стене сзади него, Женщина, кажется, потеряла дар речи. Она подползла к мужу и взяла руками его лицо, а точнее, его остатки, ведь дряблые ткани не выдержали выстрела, и содрогнулась в глухих рыданиях. 

"Нет... Нет-нет-нет... Бьорн... "

— Послушай меня, ты, — выстрел отрезвил меня, сделал мой разум яснее, — Твоему мужу никто бы не помог. Вакцины нет. И он перестал быть тем, кого ты любила, в тот момент, когда зараза распространилась по его мозгу, — женщина заскулила от горя, и мой голос дрогнул, — Я знаю, что это сложно принять. Но ты должна это сделать, ради себя и ради мужа. Продолжай содержать закусочную в память о нем, или смотайся в город, где тебя не найдут зараженные. Из-за твоего горя не должны страдать другие, понятно? — я присела рядом с ней и мягко погладила ее по спине, — Вставай. Мы поможем тебе похоронить его. 

***

Мы остановились в поле на ночь. Астрид очень умело развела костер, после чего я отправила ее спать. Мы договорились, что пока одна отдыхает, другая дежурит снаружи, и наоборот. С момента инцидента на заправке прошло уже часов пять, и мы за все это время почти не говорили. Ни о чем. Даже Полли молчала, видимо, напуганная тем, что она слышала звук выстрела, а еще нашими хмурыми лицами. 

Я сидела у костра совсем одна, прислушиваясь к тому, как шумят стрекозы где-то в траве, и как Астрид тихо читает Полли сказки своим приятным голосом, который даже иногда мог быть мягким. Хана бегала где-то в поле, довольная, что она может наконец-то размять лапы, ловила бабочек и кузнечиков. 

Часы пролетели незаметно, потому как я провела их, полностью погруженная в себя. Видимо, треск огня ввел в меня в своеобразный транс. Я даже не заметила, как дверь фургона открылась, и оттуда вышла Астрид, абсолютно сонная и немного раскрасневшаяся. 

— Айникки, — ее голос был хриплым, — Иди спать. 

— Не хочу, — вяло бросила я, отворачиваясь. Мне было нехорошо и стремно. 

— Не хочешь? — шведка осторожно села рядом, и я чувствовала ее внимательный взгляд на себе. Я мотнула головой и прикрыла глаза. 

Астрид, кажется, совсем не любила болтать, но действовать, и я вздрогнула и замерла, когда она в один момент обняла меня и крепко прижала к себе. Я слышала, как размеренно бьется ее сердце, и как спокойно ее дыхание, и спустя мгновения я поддалась ей, мягко растеклась в ее руках, сражаемая внезапной сонливостью. Тревога постепенно ушла, сменяясь чем-то другим, безмятежным.   
Я едва ли помнила, как она увела меня в фургон и уложила спать.


	4. Шляпа Волшебника. Часть первая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> приятного прочтения!!

Проснулась я уже тогда, когда солнце уже встало, и ласково освещало фургон изнутри. Впервые за весь сезон наконец была хорошая погода, и в машине даже были открыты окна, в которые радостно врывался ветерок — теплый и по-настоящему летний. Мы проезжали мимо огромных гладких озёр, фургон трясся на дороге, которая когда-то была идеальной, а сейчас — покрытой ямами. 

— Доброе утро, Айно!! Аста говорит, что мы скоро будем в Арктике!! В Арвии... — Полли, до этого сидевшая и смотревшая в окно, сейчас смотрела на меня и радостно улыбалась. Нет, ей совсем не давался шведский. 

— А еще, раз ты проснулась, ты должна мне рассказать какую-нибудь историю, — я зевнула и сонно потерла глаза. Так вот оно что. Видно, девочке не очень нравилось, что со шведкой нельзя поболтать — по возмущенному вздоху Астрид я поняла, что я не была первой жертвой маленькой девчушки, — А то Астрид только и может молчать... Умира-аю от скуки. 

Я тихо рассмеялась и, усевшись, похлопала по месту рядом с собой, призывая Полли сесть рядом. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я почитала тебе твою книгу, дорогая? — Полли надула щеки и помотала головой, — Нет, только не этого Андерсона! Я прочитала книгу уже миллио-он раз, а еще сказки там слишком странные и грустные. В одной истории девочка наступила на хлеб и попала в ад, ты знала? А в другой русалочка превратилась в пену!!! 

— Ты права. Но я очень плохая рассказчица, и историй совсем не знаю... — Полли расстроенно вздохнула, прислоняясь к моему плечу. Я погладила ее по светлым мягким волосам. Затем, я задумалась на мгновение. Что я могла ей рассказать, чтобы ей понравилось? Чтобы не напугало её, как сказки Андерсона? 

— Знаешь, — сказала я наконец, — у меня есть одна история, которая тебе понравится, — я дотянулась до своего дряхлого рюкзака и, покопавшись в нем, представила свету старенькую книжку на финском. Полли не могла понять даже название, поэтому я зачитала его ей, переводя на английский: "Муми-тролль. Шляпа волшебника." Этой книге было лет столько же, сколько и мне, и когда я уезжала в Швецию, я совершенно случайно прихватила ее с собой, чтобы было что почитать в пути. Знаете, на палубе парома, сидение в шезлонге, чтение хорошей книжки — это лучшее, что могло быть в моей прежней жизни. Все эти годы мне было совсем не до книг, и я прочитала первую главу когда сидела на пирсе, а потом... Потом мне пришлось резко вырасти, в том числе из сказок и прочих небылиц.

— Что это за книга? — заинтересованно спросила Полли, рассматривая книгу, — Мне нравится название и картинка на обложке. 

— Хм, сложно объяснить. Ты поймешь, — я раскрыла книгу, и та приятно захрустела, из-за того, что ее давно не открывали. Я пробежалась глазами по тексту и начала читать, стараясь как можно лучше переводить с финского на английский, — Всю зиму Муми-тролль, как известно, проводит в спячке — а значит, он ничем не отличается от любого другого муми-тролля... 

Астрид приглушила радио, и теперь в машине был слышен только мой голос да гул ветра. Я была уверена, что шведка слушала тоже, и что она тоже знала эту сказку. 

***

Машина остановилась, очень осторожно и неуверенно. Мы добрались до Арвики — даже проехали уже ее окраины, и от этого города можно было ожидать чего угодно. В том числе и тех людей, которые, вооруженные винтовками, окружили наш фургон, когда мы подъехали достаточно близко к стоящим посреди трассы баррикадам— самодельным, сделанным из каких-то досок и полусгнивших бревен; электрических баррикад, как в нашем городе, тут не было и в помине. Нам оставалось только молиться, что мы не наткнулись на бандитов. 

— Выходите по одному, с поднятыми руками, — крикнул один из людей; нас держали на прицеле, и нам нужно было действовать осторожно. 

— Я первая, вы за мной, — тихо произнесла Астрид, пытающаяся сохранять спокойствие. Ей почти удавалось совладать с собой, но ее руки все равно еще какое-то время крепко сжимали руль. Я кивнула. Полли испуганно посмотрела на меня, и я взяла ее за руку, выдавливая из себя улыбку.  
— Айно, — ее голос дрожал, — Чего они хотят?   
— Не бойся, дорогая. Они ничего нам не сделают.

На нас крикнули еще раз, и Астрид отстегнулась, открыла дверь машины. Вышла, тут же поднимая руки, и несколько пушек оказались направленными прямо на нее в тот же момент. Спустя мгновение мы с Полли вылезли наружу тоже, аккуратно подошли к капоту, чтобы быть рядом со шведкой, и наши руки тоже были подняты, единственная рука Полли при этом мелко дрожала.   
Увидев, что с нами дитя, незнакомцы немного расслабились, и это, наверное, можно было посчитать хорошим знаком, ведь какие-нибудь рейдеры вряд ли начали церемониться с ребенком.   
— Кто вы такие? — вперёд выступила девушка примерно нашего возраста. Черты ее лица были грубыми, плечи и щеки были покрыты уродливыми шрамами, руки – мозолями, а говорила она так грозно, что у меня все сжалось внутри, — И что вы здесь забыли? 

— Э, — Я сделала глубокий вдох, — Нам нужно в сторону Фискевика. К сожалению, попасть туда можно только через ваш город, и —

— И почему же нас должно ебать, что вам там нужно? Мы не пускаем самозванцев в город, тем более сейчас. Разворачивайтесь и уезжайте, если не хотите, чтобы вас набили свинцом, — Я почувствовала, что начала краснеть от напряжения. К счастью, заговорила Астрид.  
— Мы – обычная семья, которая направляется на запад по делам, — успевшая за эти несколько дней узнать ее получше, я понимала, что она сейчас безмерно раздражена, несмотря на то, что голос ее был совершенно пустым, — Нашей дочери нужен новый протез, вы видите, что с ее рукой? Вы считаете, что мы представляем опасность? Да мы же в меньшинстве, и нам ничего от вас не нужно. Мы даже не знали, что в Арвике еще кто-то живет. 

Незнакомцы переглянулись, окинули нас взглядом еще раз, задерживаясь при этом на Полли, и выжидающе посмотрели на ту же девушку, что говорила ранее. Они, кажется, поверили в нашу легенду, и теперь ждали решения от главы патруля. 

— Ох, ну черт с вами, — девушка сурово на нас зыркнула, махнув рукой, — Но помните – один лишний вдох – и вы покойники. Нужно еще проверить, не заражены ли вы этой дрянью. Идите за мной, вашу машину пока обыщут.

\- Что? – Я выдохнула, — Учтите, если хоть одна вещь пропадет… - Астрид придвинулась ко мне и приобняла, при том сжимая мое плечо, как бы намекая, что пора замолчать. Не то чтобы мне было привычно вот так вот оказываться в чьих-то объятиях, но они были просто необходимы для поддержания лжи о том, что мы «обыкновенная семья, которая лишь пытается достать своей дочери протез». По крайней мере, я так считала. 

***  
Под прицелами оружия нас сопроводили в здание, где жила местная врачея. То был небольшой красный домик, на первом этаже которого располагался так называемый медпункт, а на втором – жилая комната.   
Здесь было довольно уютно и чисто, а атмосфера не была такой напряженной благодаря врачее. Мария — так звали хозяйку дома — была смуглой полной женщиной лет тридцати, с виду грозной, но на самом деле очень добродушной. Она, не церемонясь, выгнала всех, кроме нас троих из помещения, тем самым ставя ту бойкую девушку Анну, которая до этого угрожала нам оружием, и ее патруль, на место.

— Ничего личного, но я должна проверить, не поражены ли вы инфекцией. Вы же знаете, как это делается? – Мария деловито поправила очки, мельком взглянув на нас, и принялась искать спирт на тяжелых дубовых полках, нависающих над еë рабочим столом. Я кивнула в ответ, а вот Астрид явно была озадачена. Не то что бы я кому-то когда-то доказывала, что не заразна — в случае сомнений я просто вырубала сомневающегося, но я слышала, как это делается. По сути, мы должны были пустить у себя кровь, чтобы показался ее оттенок. Если красный, или бордовый — ты в порядке, а вот если неестественно-голубоватый, или, что еще хуже, фиолетовый — пиши пропало. Скоро ты превратишься в зомби и тебя исправит только могила.   
— Я… Разве для этого не используется специальное оборудование?   
— Дорогая, где ты, по-твоему, находишься? На оборудованной военной базе? – Женщина взглянула на Асту с насмешкой, и лицо той начало покрываться красными пятнами, видимо, из-за волнения. Я про себя противно хихикнула, ведь моя догадка о том, что военные были избалованными, снова подтвердилась. Я не желала зла Астрид, но мне было приятно наконец оказаться в ситуации, в которой я была бы более находчива.   
— Простите, нам пришлось бежать из военного города. Моя жена большую часть времени прожила в более лучших условиях, чем я, потому она не в курсе всего. Ей, к счастью, повезло больше, чем мне… — Что ж, я даже не лгала. Мария хмыкнула и кивнула, поглядывая на Астрид с еще большей язвительностью (Астрид же в свою очередь посмотрела на меня, прищурившись, явно замечая дьявольский огонек в моих глазах), — Тьфу, эти избалованные детки… Смотрите, у зараженных кровь приобретает голубой оттенок, как у покойников, и это очень легко заметить, потому мне нужно убедиться, что ваша кровь нормального цвета.   
Мария достала из стола коробку с лезвиями от бритвенных станков, достала одно из них, обработала его спиртом, что-то бормоча про гепатит и то, что его должно хватить на всех. В общем, звучало это нехорошо. 

— Так, кто первая? – Астрид посмотрела на лезвие с отвращением, и она явно не была готова его использовать, потому его взяла я и, не колеблясь, полоснула себя по ладони. Кровь тут же выступила на пораженной коже, начала заливать мне кисть, потому Мария поспешила рассмотреть ее под светом лампы. Разумеется, я не была заразна, и моя кровь была обычного бордового цвета. Мария перевязала мне руку, ободряюще улыбаясь. 

— И вы уж извините нас за такую враждебность, у нас пару дней назад зараженные пробили баррикады, и теперь мы пытаемся восстановиться. Сейчас даже любая мелочь может нас ослабить. Вы для нас как троянский конь. И не говорите Анне, что я вам это сказала, она мне голову оторвет. 

Теперь настала очередь Астрид. Мария протянула ей заново обработанное лезвие, но она не то чтобы спешила его взять. 

\- Хочешь, я сделаю это для тебя? – я немного сжалилась над Астой, мягко взяла еë за руку, и она взглянула на меня с непонятной для меня молочной теплотой, кивнула, раскрывая ладонь. Мне стало стыдно на мгновение, ведь она на самом деле не заслужила плохого к себе отношения. Я не осуждала ее за нерешительность (которая, между прочим, была очень плохим качеством), лишь осторожно провела лезвием по ее ладони, и наружу показалась точно такого же как у меня цвета кровь. Мария перебинтовала руку Асты тоже.   
— Вы такая милая пара, — мы обе покраснели, не глядя подруга на подругу. Да уж, со стороны мы, вероятно, выглядели как влюбленные, но это и играло нам на руку. 

Мы повернулись в сторону Полли, все это время наблюдавшую за нами, и у нее выступили слезы на глазах, а личико сморщилось в ужасе. Она посмотрела на Астрид с паникой во взгляде, а та быстро скользнула взглядом по Марии. Мария не заметила этих гляделок, в отличие от меня, я поняла, что сейчас речь идет не просто о том, что Полли боится быть раненой, а о чем-то более серьезном ( я уже запланировала на досуге прижать Астрид с этим вопросом). Я разозлилась: если бы я знала, что они скрывают, нам было бы проще наплести с три короба.  
\- Может, не стоит ранить Полли? У нее это единственная рука, и если она не сможет ею пользоваться, она подвергнется опасности, - Я посмотрела на Марию, а та в свою очередь задумалась, - Точно. Не стоит подвергать девочку опасности. И… Просто измерим ей температуру. Но я предупреждаю, если что-то вдруг случится… Никто не будет с ней возиться, надеюсь вы понимаете.  
\- Я вас отпускаю, можете сказать Анне, что с вами все в порядке. Ваш фургон должны были пригнать на старую стоянку в двух кварталах отсюда. Идите, возможно, вы можете нам помочь с обороной города.


	5. Шляпа Волшебника, часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Полли остается одна.

Уже прошло несколько часов с того момента, как мы с Астой и Айно попали в этот город. Я очень злилась на них, за то что они бросили меня одну, для того, чтобы заняться своими дурацкими взрослыми делами: Аста вырезала из веток и бревен острющие основания для баррикад, а Айно в сотый раз начищала свою и так уже чистую винтовку, готовясь к какой-то супер-важной ночной операции по охране города. Они обе были мрачными как тучи, и постоянно перекидывались таинственными взглядами, при этом не желая рассказывать их секрет мне!! И не хотели отвечать на мои вопросы. Что ж, они сами напросились на мою обиду, и я не собиралась их прощать!   
И поэтому, вместо того, чтобы учиться метанию ножей (Астрид обещала, что обязательно научит попадать меня прямо в десятку доски для дартса) или стрельбе из старого тяжелого пистолета (Айникки сказала, что однажды я буду попадать в банку с огромного расстояния), я отправилась (ну, точнее, меня привели туда за руку) в дом тетушки Марии. 

Тетушка Мария жила на самом краю города в деревянном двухэтажном домике красного цвета, рядом с большим зеленым лугом, на котором паслись овечки и козы. Хане очень понравилось тут, и она тут же побежала искать себе друзей и подружек среди маленьких, мило блеющих козлят. Глупая Хана распугала их своим лаем в тот же момент, но все равно старалась подружиться. Я хотела побежать тоже, но у меня были более важные дела!! Тетушка Мария, очень добрая и мягкая, но при этом еще и очень-очень грустная (она не говорила мне, что она грустит, но я увидела это в её зеленых красивых глазах), помогла мне постирать мои вещи и помыть голову душистым земляничным мылом. Пока она отвернулась, я даже попыталась откусить от него кусочек — оно пахло настоящими ягодами. В итоге, я сидела вся в пене и отмокала в деревянном тазике, а рядом, в таком же тазике, но поменьше, отмокала моя одежда. Тетушка все сетовала на то, что Асте и Айно нужно было лучше за мной следить, ведь я была "очень грязная, девочки не должны быть такими грязными", но я особо не придавала этому значение. 

— Твои вещи пока будут сохнуть на улице, поэтому ты походишь в других, — она улыбнулась мне, вытирая мою голову мягким банным полотенцем. Оказалось, что она принесла мне желтую футболку и милый синий комбинезон с огромным карманом на груди.   
— Удивительно, как хорошо они тебе подошли! — сказала она, после того, как я переоделась. Увидев меня в комбинезоне, она, как мне показалось, перестала быть такой печальной. Вещи были неношенными и нетронутыми. По крайней мере, они выглядели явно лучше, чем мои. Я действительно не могла понять, зачем тетушка Мария хранила их у себя дома — детей, кроме меня, в этом городе больше не было. 

Мне поручили пасти овечек, вручив небольшой хлыстик, бутылку с молоком для ягнят, и повесив на шею яркий оранжевый свисток. В карман моего комбинезона поместились все эти штуки, что привело меня в восторг. Нет, серьезно, что может быть круче кармана, в который ты можешь засунуть все что угодно, включая вселенную?   
Следить за пасущимися было не так уж и сложно — большую часть времени я просто сидела под деревом, пока милый козленок спал у меня на коленях, и следила за тем, чтобы животные не покидали их лужок. Взрослые овцы, в отличие от ягнят, были огромными и пушистыми, словно облака, и на них на всех были надеты плотные попоны — тетушка Мари объяснила, что это позволяло сохранить овечью шерсть чистой и белоснежной. Хана помогала охранять, иногда подгоняя лаем заплутавших коз к центру луга. Я очень гордилась тем, что оказалась хорошей пастушкой. "Аста и Айно заняты важными делами" — думала я — "Но я тоже занята очень важным делом! Я пасу овец и коз!".  
На мою желтую футболку слетались бабочки и красивые большие жуки — Айно позже объснила, что они приняли меня за цветочек.   
Теперь у меня появилась еще одна мечта, и я была уверена, что когда вырасту, то буду не только стрелять из пистолета по врагам и метать ножички, но еще и ухаживать за собственным лужком с овцами и, может быть, даже коровами. 

Астрид пришла за мной ближе к вечеру, и поначалу я не хотела к ней идти и разговаривать с ней, ведь я до сих пор была обижена на то, что она меня оставила. Я до последнего сидела на лугу среди овец, одна — Хана предательски убежала к Асте, как только услышала её голос. Увидав, что Аста, в конце концов, пошла за мной на луг, я лишь раздраженно закатила глаза. 

— Полли, — дурацкая Астрид была слишком высокой, поэтому она увидела меня, даже несмотря на тот факт, что я пряталась за огромной овцой. Она подошла ко мне, и я демонстративно отвернулась. В конце концов, она просто присела рядом и положила руку мне на плечо, — Полли? 

— Ты обиделась, что ли? — догадалась она. Я нахмурилась и фыркнула. Тогда она аккуратно обхватила мое лицо руками и повернула его к себе; наши взгляды наконец встретились. Она выжидающе посмотрела на меня, при этом используя свой самый испытывающий взгляд, от которого нельзя было спрятаться и под которым я всегда раскалывалась. 

— Вы меня оставили, — сердито ответила я и мотнула головой, пытаясь вырваться из её крепкой хватки, — Бросили тут одну, пока сами занимались крутыми интересными штуками. А ты, между прочим, обещала научить меня метать ножички!! — Астрид вздохнула и отпустила меня; в тот момент я наконец заметила, что ее ладони были все в мозолях. Рана, которую она себе нанесла ещё утром, все так же была замотана бинтом. Я ухватила ее за пальцы, которые были гораздо больше моих, и удивленно погладила ее шершавую и красную руку. 

— Поверь, то, чем мы занимались, вовсе не было интересным, — она вздохнула снова, — И нам с Айникки нужно было поговорить. Мы с ней чуть не поссорились. Это был разговор не для детских ушей, — мои глаза расширились, и я даже на мгновение забыла о том, что сердилась, — Чуть не поссорились!? Из-за чего? 

— Она не знала о нашем с тобой маленьком секрете, и мне пришлось ей рассказать. Поначалу она не очень меня поняла, — Аста доверительно посмотрела на меня и накрыла мою руку своей. Потом она окинула меня взглядом и чуть улыбнулась, — Какая у тебя патриотичная одежда. Ты вся как шведский флаг. Это та женщина — Мария ее звали...? — тебе дала? — Я кивнула, вскакивая и кружась вокруг себя, чтобы показать Асте комбинезон. 

— Полли, прости за то, что мы тебя оставили, — Аста на мгновение стала очень серьезной, и я лишь махнула рукой, показывая, что больше не сержусь. Нет, я в глубине души все еще обижалась, но Аста выглядела очень уставшей, и я не хотела мучить её еще больше. 

— Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с тетушкой Марией!! — я взяла её за руку и потащила за собой в сторону красного домика. Астрид промычала что-то нечленораздельное в ответ — она ужасно не любила знакомиться с новыми людьми и вообще была жуть какой стеснительной, но все же пошла за мной. В конце концов, она была должна мне! 

Тетушка Мария открыла дверь, когда мы еще только подходили к ней, и приветливо улыбнулась мне и Асте. Она, видно, услышала мой голос издалека, или же увидела нас в окно, пока хлопотала на кухне. 

— Здравствуйте, — брякнула Астрид, стараясь быть дружелюбной, а не пугающей, — Спасибо, что присмотрели за Полли. 

— Привет. Ты Астрид, верно? У тебя здешний акцент, значит, ты шведка, — тетушка Мария мягко улыбнулась, протягивая Астрид руку, — Не за что, поверь. У вас прекрасная дочка, — Аста смутилась еще больше и растерянно кивнула. Я готова была поспорить, что она даже покраснела, но я не могла понять, от чего. 

— Тетушка Мария, я должна вернуть одежду... Моя, наверное, уже высохла, — она очень странно на меня посмотрела, с уже знакомой мне теплотой и грустью. Задумалась на мгновение, потом помотала головой и улыбнулась, присев так, чтобы быть со мной на одном уровне, — Знаешь что, Полли? Оставь-ка комбинезон и футболку себе. Они так хорошо на тебе сидят, верно? Чистые вещи ты потом наденешь. Сейчас я принесу тебе их, кстати. Подожди. Я их погладила, — она встала, потом посмотрела на Асту, — Может, останетесь на чай? — Астрид покачала головой, пробормотав что-то про то, что нам уже нужно идти. Мне очень, очень хотелось засмеяться — в такие моменты Астрид действительно выглядела так, будто она хотела провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не контактировать с людьми. Но если бы она увидела мой смех, она бы точно меня прикончила. Даже несмотря на то, что я была спасением человечества! Испепелила бы меня одним своим грозным взглядом. 

Тетушка Мария ушла внутрь дома, и вернулась уже через пару минут. В руках она несла мою аккуратно сложенную одежду, вкусно пахнущую все той же земляникой. Перед тем, как отдать мне ее, она снова присела передо мной и положила мне руку на плечо. 

— Береги себя, Полли. Ты очень хорошая девочка.

Я обняла её на прощание. 

***

— Привет, Полли, как прошел твой день? — Айно улыбнулась, как только увидела меня. Я улыбнулась ей тоже, ведь она выглядела очень мило — она, видимо, все это время просто отсыпалась, потому как ей нужно было уходить на ночь, чтобы помогать защищать город, и сейчас она была очень заспанной и немного опухшей после сна, — Ты, вроде, была в другой одежде, когда уходила... Или я что-то путаю? 

— Нет, нет, — я хихикнула, — женщина, которая присматривала за мной, помнишь, к которой ты меня привела утром, дала мне её. 

— Круто. Ты похожа на...   
— На шведский флаг. Аста так же сказала, боже, у вас один мозг на двоих. 

Айно рассмеялась и мягко толкнула меня в плечо. 

— Кто это тебя научил таким выражениям, малышка?   
— Напомнить тебе, что ты говорила, пока чинила машину, когда она заглохла посреди дороги? Тебе повезло, что я сделала вид, будто ничего не поняла!! 

Айно не успела парировать, потому что в тот же момент в фургон заглянула Аста, чем-то вся обеспокоенная: "Айникки, ты не собралась еще? Тебя ждут... ". Айно в тот же момент подскочила, как ужаленная, и, нашептывая бесконечное "черт... Черт... ", начала собираться. Она переоделась и взяла в руки свою винтовку, после чего смешно вывалилась из фургона. 

— Так, я пойду... Не скучайте, — она быстро поправила одежду, глядя в зеркальное окно машины, и перехватила винтовку поудобнее.   
— Айникки, — Астрид взяла ее за запястье, останавливая, — Помни, о чем я тебя просила. И будь осторожна.   
Их взгляды встретились, Айно помолчала, потом взглянула на меня, потом кивнула, мягко улыбнувшись. Между ними витало такое понимание, что я даже не могла поверить, что они могли поссориться. 

— Хорошо, Астрид. Я помню. 

— Айно, ты же вернешься, да? — я потупила глаза. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Айникки уходила.   
— Конечно я вернусь, кнопка, — Айникки потрепала меня по волосам, — Прости, что не успела дочитать тебе. 

И она ушла. Темнота поглотила еë почти сразу же, но мы слышали ее голос вдалеке еще некоторое время. 

***

Хана не пошла с Айникки. Та не разрешила ей сделать это, зная, что в неприятной ситуации она начнет защищать хозяйку ценой собственной жизни. Хана еще долго скулила, но сейчас она лежала рядом со мной, грустно глядя куда-то в стену, и не реагировала, когда я чесала ее за ухом или гладила. В руках я держала книжку, которую мне ранее читала Айно. Я все еще не могла понять ни слова в ней, но мне большое удовольствие доставляло рассматривание иллюстраций. Я смотрела на картинки и придумывала сюжет самостоятельно, опираясь только на них. 

— Не спишь? — Астрид забралась в фургон, держа в руках тарелки с едой, только что приготовленной на костре. Судя по всему, на ужин у нас были макароны с говядиной и фасолью. Пахло очень вкусно и я отложила книгу, — Не-а. 

Аста поставила мою тарелку мне на колени и подала вилку. Потом взялась за свою порцию.   
Некоторое время мы ели в тишине, шкрябая вилками по металлическим тарелкам. 

— Хочешь, я прочитаю тебе эту книгу? — я непонимающе уставилась на Асту, еда соскользнула с вилки обратно в тарелку, — А ты можешь? 

— Наверное. Я читала эту книгу на шведском, ну и я немного говорю по-фински, — Астрид пожала плечами, вытирая соус с моей щеки пальцем, — Я попытаюсь, но для начала доешь свою порцию. 

Я хихикнула и вновь принялась за еду, но ела чуть быстрее, чем раньше. Потом мы убрали тарелки в сторону и обе забрались на диван, Аста села к окну, и я оказалась в её объятиях. Она одной рукой приобнимала меня, а другой держала книгу, и читала. У нее это получалось не так хорошо, как у Айно, но я ее не винила за это. Лишь молча слушала, изредка поглядывая на картинки в книге. Оказалось, сюжет, который я придумала сама, отличался от сюжета книги, но так было ещё интереснее. Я сказала об этом Астрид, и она похвалила меня за хорошее воображение и поцеловала в макушку. 

В еë нежных объятиях я уснула без задних ног, и проспала так до тех пор, пока не вернулась Айникки

**Author's Note:**

> пишите комментарии, ставьте лайки, или не ставьте >< оставляйте свое мнение!!


End file.
